


OUTSIDE HELP

by shxnju



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: I mean, Minor Character Death, eh probably, i ended up doing so like last year but, idk man but ever since i saw this episode i wanted to write this scene, minor character death should be good right, nick dies so would i tag this as character death?, shh h ignore the specifics, the outside help episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: "AND DO NOT SEEK ANY OUTSIDE HELP."Rules have been broken.Rules have been broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk wasn't that a weird summary for this  
> i was trying to do something cool but i guess it didn't really work oops

Evan was sat on his couch, casually drumming his fingers on his leg as he stared at the TV screen, watching the cut scene as it progressed.

The game’s volume was pretty low, so perhaps that’s why he immediately heard the static of the radio turning on, followed by some random song on a station blasting out in his basement.

The drumming of his fingers slowed to a stop, and Evan frowned.

He was alone, and he was damn sure he hadn’t touched it.

“What?” He muttered, confused, under his breath as he turned to turn it off.

Only to face Nick.

He stood there, towering over him silently, fists clenched and eyes hidden from view due to a large shadow that was cast across his face.

The two were friends, that was true. But still.. the sight of him made Evan’s blood run cold.

“I- Nick? What the hell are you doin here, man?”

No response.

So he rose to his feet, letting the controller fall onto the couch.

“/Nick/. Answer me, you ass. What the /fuck/ are y-”

Nick suddenly lunged forward, grabbing his throat harshly with his fingers and dragging him forward, digging his fingers into his throat while doing so.

Evan made a loud, pained wheeze as his own hands instinctively came up, clutching and clawing at Nick’s.

“N-Nick- what the /h-”

He couldn’t get the words out, and ended up coughing violently as he was thrown to the ground.

Evan was there for a long moment, leaning on his hands and knees as he continued to cough, vision blurring over.

What the hell was going on?

He slowly looked up at Nick, who was still as silent as ever.

He had appeared to be waiting for him to get up, but the moment he looked up at him he acted, grabbing a fist full of his hair and forcing him up.

Nick pushed him back into a wall, kneeing him harshly in the stomach.

Another cough, but this time it resulted in blood rising up and dribbling down his chin.

Evan staggered back into the wall, tightly gripping his stomach as he stared up at someone he had thought to be his friend.

Nick advanced once again, grabbing his arm and throwing him across the room, only to drag him back.

He pushed him up against the wall, hands wrapping around and squeezing at this throat.

Evan’s eyes were wide and blurred as he struggled, trying to kick, trying to scratch, trying to do /something/ to get him off.

And then-

He heard a voice.

But not from Nick, not from someone else in the basement- hell, not even from himself.

It was from inside his head. But it wasn’t- his own voice.

‘Let me help.’

It began to repeat those words in a constant echo as Nick strangled him, sending a painful ache to his head.

It was the most painful headache he had ever experienced.

And it kept getting worse.

‘Let me help let me help let me help let me help-’

Evan squeezed his eyes closed, wheezing out one word as he felt his oxygen supply cut off completely.  
“- Fine.”

Everything changed in that moment.

It was like he was being thrown around at every wall in the basement at once.

Nick’s grip was gone, too.

Everything was black.

He could sense the feeling of cold air hitting his face, the feeling of grass below him, but- he couldn’t see anything. And he couldn’t control his body.

This kept up for two entire minutes before he fully regained his senses.

Evan opened his eyes and looked around.

He was up by that tree. That f u c k i n g tree. The sight of it behind him almost angered him.

But what he saw in front of him took away all of that anger in an instant.

Nick was on his knees in front of him, body slumped. And his neck was… in Evan’s hands.

Letting out a loud, startled yelp, he quickly let go of him, backing into the tree as he stared at his body- no, his /corpse/.

He took in a shaky breath.

“I- What- what h-“

And finally, the memories came flooding back to him.

His hands. Around Nick’s throat. And then. A loud crack.

His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground.

He had killed Nick.


End file.
